The Wind Dancer
by Dolphinpower12345
Summary: An announcement was spread across the neighborhood, it's huge, and unexpected, sudden enough to give the residents a flinch: The marriage of Little Lizard and the mysterious maiden, the shock of his friends, and the on going celebration throughout the night. While struggling between the sorrow betrayal and heartbreaking truth, she, was left alone in the dark corner.
1. Intro

**Intro**

 **New story here…guys, this story is not going to be really long…but there is something you must do before start reading: since I'm writing this story according to a Youtube Club's channel, it's called The Little Club Adventures, and you must at least check out the lead youtubers's channels in the club.**

 **This story is the continuation of PLANNING THE WEDDING - FUTURE LOVE LIFE - Minecraft Love Story (it's not a romantic story by the way…you know I don't write those type cause first of all: I suck at it, second, I'm the kind of person who values friendship and humor above anything. This could probably be the explanation WHY I didn't make ARS Mingency or The Last Thestral something romantic, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE!)**

 **Anyway, I know I didn't receive a lot of reviews because some of you might think my story is boring or whatever, but I might learn from the reviews you left for me.**

 **If you are curious enough and wanted to find out what happened, and had never seen or heard about the Little Club Adventures, please check it out and watch PLANNING THE WEDDING - FUTURE LOVE LIFE - Minecraft Love Story, because if you don't, you will have absolutely no idea about what's about to happen.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrated by Little Lizard

Long, long ago in a world we never made

We were children who were making believe

Closing our eyes

We were travelers in air

To a land we would not want to leave

But the fairy tale land, fades away as we grow

And we all have to say our goodbyes

And we now understand, that this world that we know

Can be ours if we open our eyes

(From Fame, Bring on Tomorrow)

One things happened this summer, one big thing.

Some suggested that it's a sin, some pretended nothing has happened after the acknowledgment, and some congratulates me.

But before I tell you about this big thing, there's something else needed to be mentioned.

Minecraft is not an ordinary world, it's the world of blocks. However, it's not the blocks which made it special. If you desperately wanted to pay a visit to this world, the first rule to remember is that: this is Minecraft, everybody can do everything.

If you know this rule by heart, you wouldn't be surprised when you were surrounded by people married to animals. Because my mother, is one of them.

I was the product of my parent's first year marriage.

My mother is the daughter of a wealthy landowner who passed away when she was two, she worked in her neighbor's farmland as a cowgirl, due to the love she has towards animals, she started to understand the ancient rhythm of animal language.

My father, on the other hand, is an iguana, he understands nothing about the human language, but every time when my mother screams, he would dash to scare off the intruders.

I would say it's a rather hilarious story than romantic.

I was born with a lizard tail, and that's the only significant difference which distinguishes me from a human to a half lizard, my greenish reptile eyes is the other difference.

Other than these features, I have ordinary brown hair like my mother's, wide mouth like my dad's.

Being a half-lizard is not easy, I was obsessed by many residents of the neighborhood when I was at my early teens, I wouldn't be able to walk normally on the street without certain disguises.

I received my hoodie from my lizard uncle when I was thirteen, I admired it with great fascination, and spend a whole night writing a letter to him using lizard language, which passed down to me.

I was adopted to a human family one year later after the mysterious disappearance of my human and lizard parents, which were told to be murdered by a mysterious entity, the police searched for days, but neither the murder nor the dead bodies were found, the only founded substance is a piece of scarlet flower petal.

My face was tear-stained for days after the news was spread by a fellow villager, there's nothing I could do about the reality, it's cruel, and I'm helpless. The thought haunted me for days.

Two years of misery passed by, that's when I started my high school life, that's when the first bunch of light break into my life of darkness and misery for the first time in several years.


	3. Chapter 2

**Encounter**

 **From Little Lizard's memory**

I was told to go to school the next morning after obtaining the permission of buying some of the best rainbow sprinkled doughnut in town.

I step my very first step into my high school classroom with vanilla pinkish strawberry cream and rainbow sprinkles still sticking to my hand, my canvas shoes, and my brand new green and red striped tie, which is the most luxurious present my step-mother ever bought for me, and If I ever dare to stain it, she'd skin me alive.

Regardless of her warning, I stroll in the empty classroom with uneasy steps, glancing at any corner far as my version could take me to. Accompanied by the sheepish feeling, I know from the bottom of my heart that I would talk to no one if none of my companies talked to me in advance.

My nerve began to rise as the first arrival enters, then the second, and the third…one by one.

It seems minutes after I took a seat, someone yells into the mid-air, soon, the class came to order from a disorganized and buzzing and massive group conversation.

"Ben!" The cheerful voice echoes, "Ben, Ben?"

The door flew open with a smack as a boy dashed in, gasping for air. His face was bright red and sweaty from the running, he pushed his glasses back to the right place.

"Ben! Ben is not absent; Ben is a good kid…" He cried frantically, waving both of his hands in the mid-air like an adventurer in the wild, waving desperately to a helicopter seeking for a rescue.

"Not again Ben!" A girl piped out, "you did that every single year ever since you were a freshman!"

"Lily…" The voice starts again.

Lily stopped talking immediately and look back at the speaker, blushing furiously.

I was puzzled, teasing is not embarrassing, how on earth can she blush?

It's only when my name was cried out did I realize It's not high time to worry about Lily's awkward reaction.

"Here!" I jumped up from my chair.

"So this is your name…Little Lizard?" The speaker asked.

He's not any older than I was, I'd say he's a bit too puny for starting the career as a teacher of Algebra, my least favorite subject. A playful thought emerged from my head.

"Yep dude." I grinned, laughing to myself, "Little Lizard it is, and you are?" I extend my hand and bend my waist to mime the gesture of waiters in the restaurant, the classroom started buzzing again.

If I was him, I would be laughing at the silly gesture which I made myself a fool on. However, the reality was a bit too awkward than I had expected.

"First thing first," the teenager began, "you don't say dude in a class, we are in algebra, not a karaoke center."

"Besides, my name is Tiny Turtle, I'm the half-blood Algebra teacher, and a student as well, next, Doughnut!"

He talks fast, with proper grammar and pronunciation.

One thing for sure, 'Puny' Turtle is a qualified teacher with a solid shell and a solid heart, at least I thought that's what he has initially. However, later on, it's reality who told me that: You never truly understand a person unless you climb into his or her skin and walk around in it…but I reckon it would be not that easy climbing into a turtle skin.

"Doughnut!" 'Puny' Turtle summons, and everybody turned their back and faced towards an unknown figure sitting at the last roll of tables at the back of the room.

"Hi there!" He speaks.

It's Lily who broke the awkward silence, she pointed to the dog-like speaker with great astonishment on her face: "You…you can talk?" she choked in her own words.

"Of course I can talk? Who in the name of Notch do you think I am? An Alien?" The figure replies with great disapproval.

"yes but…you are a dog…"

The conversation continued, but no one seemed to be interested in it, mainly because of the fact that I and Mr. 'Puny' Turtle have entertained the classroom for the last five minutes.

"Little Kelly!" another name was being called out. As soon as the name was called, there's a sign of amusement spread across the room.

"Hullo everyone, Ya'll had a great summer?" a girl stood up

I was greatly fascinated by her appearance, so did everybody from their sudden exclamation of excitement.

Little Kelly was the first person I ever dreamed to encounter, her big greenish eyes were the representation of beauty and life, her long and brownish hair, accompanied with bunches of pinkish flowers tied upon her hair. Little Kelly was as fresh as the blossoms in the rainy days of spring, as lively as a humming bird chirping in the open sky. She was destined to be a beauty since the moment she was born.

Even 'Puny' Turtle was greatly impressed by her appearance. But he was slightly less into this admiration, "Alright class, next- Little Carly…"

But he was too late to get his sentence finished before the next girl popped up

"Yo what's up guys! Little Carly here…"

"This is the last time I'd ever warn you! Little Carly, this is not where you post your Youtube channel!" I could clearly distinguish the frustration rising within 'Puny' Turtle's tone.

"Hush up, Carly." Little Kelly mutters.

Seeing no point in entertaining the atmosphere without getting herself into trouble, Little Carly set herself back down again, groaning.

The name list seemed to be going on forever, long enough for me to calm myself back down and completely soaked into the misery of the past once again.

"And last but not least, Sarah!" 'Puny' Turtle yells.

"Here…" A voice called out, I could feel it's ringed right next to me.

'Puny' Turtle's mouth curved for the first time as the girl shows up, she doesn't have the beauty of Little Kelly, since she doesn't wear makeup as Little Kelly does. She doesn't wear pink as most of the girls did, but mixture of light blue and turquoise on her pants, she wore a white shirt with several holes and neatly cuts at the sleeves, her hair shines in a bright and golden color, dancing through the breeze creeping in through the open window.

Shining as bright as the sun, dancing as carefree as the wind…

Out of curiosity, I approached Little Carley, who was still recovering from the cruel rejection.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"You mean…her?" Carley replies quizzically,

"Yep, her"

"Sarah," Little Carley simply answered, "Tiny Turtle just mentioned her name!"

"No…I mean; do you know anything about her?"

"Um hum, but why and what do you want to know?"

"Look yonder," I whisper, "see that smile?" I instructed her to look towards 'Puny' Turtle.

"He had that smile ever since her name was mentioned!"

"Oh…" Little Carly chuckled friendly, "Sarah there is his fav."

"What's that?" I requested, still puzzling.

"Sarah is one of the top student at Algebra, Little Lizard, you outa learn a bit from her, since ya'keep talkin' bout her all time."

"No I'm not!" I protested.

"See ya'later." Little Carly ignored me, walking away biting her finger nails.

"she really outa watch her manners…" I mumbled.


End file.
